Conflicting Emotions
by Keiichi-56
Summary: Darien is troubled over the matter of Serena, He can't decide whether thier relationship is worth it or not, Please read and review!


Conflictions of Emotion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon Characters; they will remain the property of the animators and makers of the T.V show and the Manga.  
  
Dedication: I wanted to write this story to thank all my friends for all the fun times we have had at High School, I wont forget you. ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Chapter One: The Gift  
  
*You have one new message.*  
  
Hm?? He wondered who it could be as he stared down at the flashing orange  
glow on his answering machine.  
As he pressed it, Darien felt a cold shudder run through the base of his  
spine, as he heard the voice of his ex - love, Serena;  
  
Hi- Hi Darien, it's me again, I was just wondering if we could talk  
through a few things, we have a lot of unresolved issues, me and you.I  
mean. Anyway, you know where to find me if you read this message;  
please don't take this lightly, I know that you have had the cold  
shoulder towards me for a few weeks now, but all I want to know is  
why.  
  
*Beep*  
  
*Message Deleted.*  
  
Ugh, I don't understand why things have to be so hard between Serena and  
me, this isn't good, I have to go for a walk to clear my head.  
  
As he rode the elevator to the bottom floor he was dumbstruck all of a  
sudden when he remembered Serena, the kind of feeling where you go weak  
in the knees. Did he just feel something???  
He fell to the ground clumsily with his palms pressed into his forehead,  
he just couldn't take it, he was so desperate right now he could lunge on  
anything, and I mean anything.  
  
The park was beautiful this time of year, cherry blossoms sprinkling into  
a stunning tapestry, weaving, almost searching for something, someone,  
and all the while, Darien only thought of this place as an illusion,  
something this beautiful could never be real. Just like what he had with  
Serena.  
  
His legs at this point became heavy and stiff, as he dragged them along  
the ground, I don't think he himself realized how long he had actually  
been out there. But it was all just about to take a turn for the worst,  
who is the one person, at his moment of desperation, which he cannot bear  
to see? None other than Rei, walking towards him, her fine black hair  
blowing in the breeze like a silken sheet. She was radiant, he was in  
denial. At that point she passed by him and smiled, they both turned to  
each other and he touched her in a way that only Serena could accept as  
comfort and love. She pulled away hesitantly and slapped him square  
across the face.  
  
"You have no clue at all, do you?"  
He stood there shocked, almost bewildered by the fact that this girl held  
no affection for him anymore.  
  
"You can't just expect to jump from Serena to me as if I am nothing but a  
tissue that's going to be thrown away. I don't need to be used. I see  
Serena EVERY day, and her heart is broken, every time we ever talk about  
you, I hope you're happy, YOU are responsible for reducing her to the  
state she is in now. I hope you realize that you can't just jump onto me,  
now that you're done with her. not today. not ever. She has done nothing  
wrong by you, she would kill for you, and yet you still manage to make  
her life hell, for god's sake Darien wake up!!! She's waiting for you."  
  
"Rei I'm sorr."  
  
"Look, don't try to apologize to me, apologize to Serena. Just go to  
her".  
  
As he walked away, Rei wondered whether she was doing the right thing.  
Are they really meant for each other? She stared out onto the lake and  
remembered the boat ride that she and Darien had spent together; it was  
all that she had left. Now the memories that she had of Darien would be  
just that, memories, or in other words, in the past.  
  
Storm clouds were brewing, and it began to rain as Darien walked home,  
Shit, he thought to himself, his pace quickened to a run, and he finally  
reached his apartment. He dried himself with a towel and retreated to  
his bedroom, he laid there on his bed with an empty look on his face,  
so vacant and emotionless.  
  
His thoughts however, consisted only of how he would end this mess. But  
he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He walked over to it lazily  
and opened it slightly. And there she was, staring him right in the face.  
Her eyes were moist and reddish, she had been crying. She was also  
saturated from the rain.  
  
"Serena, I can't see you."  
  
"Please Darien; I have to talk to you."  
  
He slammed the door in her face.  
  
"Darien Don't shut me out of you're life!!! I just want to be with you,  
please just talk to me!!!" (she begins to cry)  
  
"Ugh, why not"?? Okay you can come in Serena, the door swung open, to  
reveal her on the ground.  
  
"Oh thank you Darien, you have no idea what this means to me."  
  
They both walked into the living room, where they sat on the sofa  
together, Serena's hands were clenching her skirt, as if she were  
anguished or pensive.  
  
"Look Serena what is it you want to say to me, I thought that we had been  
through all of this before."  
(Although he was angry, he found it hard not to be attracted to her, she  
was achingly beautiful, and she was drenched ^_^)  
  
Darien began to blush as he spoke. Look Serena you should get changed,  
here take this towel, my room is down the hall. We can talk afterwards.  
  
"Okay, thank you", she walked down the hall and closed the door behind  
her.  
  
He was uncomfortable, REALLY uncomfortable. In his own home. He decided  
to go and see where she was. It had been twenty minutes now.  
  
"Serena, is everything okay"?  
  
"Yes Darien, thank you."  
  
He walked in only to find Serena sitting on the bed, wearing only her  
underwear, and she had one of his shirts on.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me borrowing this shirt, I couldn't find anything  
else, and I didn't want to catch a cold."  
  
"Th-That's fine Serena". He had found it hard to contain himself seeing  
as though there was a beautiful young woman lying there right in front of  
him, half naked.  
  
A million and one thoughts were running through the back of his mind and  
only one came into reality, he lunged at her and pinned her arms to the  
bed, kissing her all over her neck and her chest. She moaned in  
anticipation as he explored each and every part of her body. And by the  
time he had reached her lips, any shred of doubt that he may have had,  
just faded away.  
  
Serena found herself becoming more and more comfortable as she felt  
Darien's tense muscular body against hers. She was slowly removing his  
shirt and pants, and he was doing the same for her. They were both pretty  
nervous, but it felt so right. At that pint they were completely naked,  
Serena's long streaming hair wrapped around her body as she anticipated  
what was to come.  
  
He gently moved closer to her face and whispered "I Love You" She sighed  
in relief. And as he mounted her, he pressed his lips tightly around  
hers, while maintaining a soft, delicate rocking motion. And as his paced  
quickened, so did the same emotion fueling Serena's passion, he loves me,  
she thought. And finally Darien let out one last groan of pleasure, and  
he released himself. He and Serena were one again. He collapsed in  
endless bliss. Serena laid her head against Darien's chest and fell  
asleep. Darien laid awake, thinking of his future with the one he loved.  
  
And then, something amazing happened.  
  
Serena's stomach began to glow a bright pink, as if a heavenly sentinel  
were speaking to them. Darien watched this in awe as he wondered what was  
to happen. Then if things could not be more bizarre the light spoke to  
Darien;  
  
It sounded soft, and beautiful, almost familiar..  
  
A gift in the form of what is to come  
The glow of a mother, never to be undone,  
  
The name of this gift will always remain the same,  
  
It is the image of your soul mate,  
A child this time will make change.  
  
The light dimmed as Darien wondered, a child? He did not understand.  
  
Hmm.??? Serena muttered  
  
Oh, nothing, go back to sleep, he kissed her forehead.  
  
Although they did not know it then, they would have nine months to  
prepare for destinies arrival. And from that moment on, Serena would  
never have to worry about losing Darien; for he would always be there for  
her, to catch her if she fell. 


End file.
